1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention relates to beverage cans and more particularly to an aluminum type of beverage can which has integrally incorporated within the top an opening device which frangibly separates a tab from the remaining portion of the top thereby producing an opening through which the contents of the beverage can is to be removed.
2) DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Billions of aluminum cans are produced annually for the packaging of beer, soda and other beverages. It is common that these cans include a frangible tab within the top of the can. Associated with the frangible tab is a pivotable handle. The handle is to be pivoted by the user to cause breakage of the frangible seal between the tab and the top of the can and cause the tab to deflect inward to the interior of the can exposing an aperture through which the contents of the beverage can now be dispensed.
These types of beverage cans include a handle with this handle being mounted flush against the top. The physical size of the top results in the free outer end of the handle being located directly adjacent the edge of the top It is difficult for most human beings to use one's hand to initiate the upward and outward pivoting movement of the handle from its flush position against the top so that the handle can be moved to affect frangible breaking of the tab from the remaining portion of the top. Women commonly use their fingernails which results in nails being broken and men who generally do not have much of a fingernail, find it difficult to get the handle initially moved so that sufficient access is provided between the handle and the top so that the handle can then be moved further to affect the frangible separating of the tab from the top.
In the past, tools have been designed which are to engage the handle so that the handle can be initially moved to position which makes it easy for one to move the handle the remaining distance to frangibly separate the tab from the remaining portion of the top of the beverage container. However, these tools require an additional piece of equipment that must be carried by an individual and if forgotten by the individual, no tool is available.
In the past, opening mechanisms for the tops of beverage containers have been designed to be movable to position to facilitate their operation without the use of any tool. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,835, invented by Robert A. DeMars et al., in which such a type of beverage container opening device is described. Also, reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,425, invented by F. J. Stec et al. in which another such opening device is clearly described. However, the problems with the opening devices of the prior art is that they have not included any structure which has clearly indicated to the user when the handle is in the correct position for breaking of the frangible seal between the tab and the top. Also, there has not been included any structure which facilitates the manual movement of the handle from the stowage position to the frangible seal breaking position. Further, there has not been included any structure within the top which tends to maintain the handle in the stowage position to prevent unauthorized movement of the handle away from the stowage position during transporting of the beverage container to the ultimate consumer.